Blur
by Escapingreality84
Summary: Shield Story. The guys decided to bring a friend (OC) into the group to stop the injustice facing the Divas division and the fact that all she's being used for is a valet. Will she be able to become everything they believe she can be? (M in case for later and cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Blurry and trapped in a fog. That's the only way to describe how I felt right now. I had no clue where I was, only that I felt like I was moving. Someone brushed my hair out of my face but I couldn't even focus on them. I just felt so tired. Inside I was freaking out, but my body didn't seem to care at all. I couldn't move but tried my best to listen.

"Did we really have to give her that much?" a kind voice of whomever moved my hair ask, "She's really out of it." He sounded above me, so I could figure I must've been lying on him .

"We had to do it that way," another voice explained, "Even if she's shy and innocent acting to most people, you guys both know how she gets when annoyed. She wouldn't have come quietly."

"Grrr," a third voice growled, "If we explained the idea I'm sure she would've. I feel bad she's that fucking out of it. I could've just picked her up and brought her to make her listen."

" Because that wouldn't have stood out too much," the one said sarcastically, "We all know this is best for her, even if she doesn't yet. If we tried to do this around others, one of the people who think they are real life super heroes would've been around. It will wear off, and she'll be fine. Pissed as hell at us, but fine."

Whomever I was laying on, which freaked me out a bit, continued to move my hair.

"Don't worry, Sammy, this is for the best. I promised."

I highly doubted that, but couldn't tell him that. All the voices sounded familiar and I knew I should know who they were. But with whatever they gave me, figuring out such a simple thing was near impossible. And it made me feel like an idiot. When whatever this was wore off like they claimed it would, I had no intention of holding back. I was going to let them all have it. But for now, I didn't care. I just wanted to go back to sleep, so I did.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a jump. I looked at the ceiling and knew I didn't recognize where I was. Then my last memory and the conversation I heard came rushing back to me and I panicked. I felt myself being turned carefully onto my stomach and a hand slowly started rubbing my back.

"Shhh. Calm down, Samantha. Breathe. You are ok. Relax. GUYS! She's up!" He called out. I tried to pull back my hands, but discovered they seemed attached and now pinned under me. "Breathe," he reminded me, "We aren't going to hurt you. You know us." I turned my head to see sitting next to me was I guess a friend, or more former friend Dean. The door flew open and Seth and Roman stood there. I looked at them all confused. When down at FCW, NXT, or whatever they are calling it now a days, we had been close. That was until they started acting really secretive and shady. It ended up they were hired by Paul Heyman to help CM Punk win and understandably it wasn't something they could exactly share. But even after that stopped, they got into their heads they needed to stop the injustice facing the WWE. I hadn't talked to them in months, and they hadn't attempted to talk to me either. So now that I was face down almost on a mattress who knows where confused the hell out of me. Then I remember my once so called friend drugged me, and the anger outweighed the confusion.

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!" I got out.

"Yea, you were right about that reaction," Roman laughed.

"We're sorry, Sammy," Seth started, "We just needed to talk to you and have you listen and…"

"Shut the hell up, Rollins. You guys all had my number if you needed me. I don't know what the hell is going on, but this is fucked up. Do you know how fucking scary it is waking up and not being able to focus on what's going on?"

Dean reached around flipping me over, and sliding behind me. He wrapped his arms over mine to keep them from moving. Not that it mattered because as I suspected they were tied together. He reached over next and grabbed a bottle of water holding me still with his one arm and legs.

"Have a sip and calm down, we'll explain everything."

"Dean, you can go fuck yourself. Untie my hands so I can kick your ass. NOW!" He just laughed putting the water closer to my mouth.

"Just drink the water and we'll explain."

"How do I know it's not drugged again, because I'm guessing that's how you guys got me with before."

"Yea, you probably shouldn't leave your water bottle unattended like that," Dean said with a laugh, "And why would we have to drug you again?" He leaned closer to my ear "We've got you now." He sent a chill down my spine.

"FUCKER!" I yelled at him and twisted enough to stab him in his gut with my elbow. He fell over and the other guys laughed. How Dean kept the water from spilling I don't know, but he did. Seth, who had always been like the little brother of the group took the bottle as Dean caught his breath.

"Come on, Sammy, just a sip. You've been out longer than we planned and we want to make sure you are ok."

"Fuck you too, Rollins," but he didn't give up and attempted to do a puppy dog face. I sighed, "I'll make a deal with you. I'll have a sip if you promise that if you are ever dumb enough to be getting chased by Ryback again, that maybe you could remember not climb ladders to escape. You almost gave me a heart attack going through those tables."

"Us too," Roman said, "Always has to be the risk taker of the group."

"Fine. I'll try to be smart. Now drink." I opened my mouth letting him pour some water inside. At this point Dean was sitting up adjusting himself behind me again.

"That wasn't nice, Samantha."

"And since when have I been nice?"

"Everyone thinks you are," he explained, "Not that you are able to show really anymore who you are. Hiding all your potential is actually quite sad."

"You might say it's an injustice," Roman laughed. I looked at the two I could see as they waited to see if I understood.

"Um…I'm still getting tv time, even if I'm not getting to wrestle and have to deal with Antonio and all."

"They are just keeping you as a valet. They have your body completely covered so you can't show off what you've worked so hard far. You are a glorified coat rack and you are too good for that, Samantha" Dean tried to explain.

"I don't understand. Sorry guys. Maybe it's because you fucking drugged me, or maybe I really don't want to know." They all exchanged glances with each other to trying to figure who was going to explain to me and make me understand. They settled on Seth, because it didn't seem like I wanted to kill him as much I guessed.

"We'll long story short. We know what you can do in the ring, and think you should join us. We want to help you, and we know having you would benefit The Shield. "

"I would think you would want to go for the diva's champ. I mean her hair already matches yours, Seth, so you guys could have a uniform thing going on." They laughed.

"We can't trust her," Reigns said sitting down, "But we know we can trust you."

"You guys kidnap me, and then try to get me to join your little cult. I mean we haven't talked in months, which is all of our faults actually. There are so many other girls who would be more than happy. What about Paige?"

"She isn't ready," Dean said, "We want someone who can be trusted, and we know isn't one to back down from a challenge." They seriously were all nuts. Even if I wanted to fight against what has been thrown at the Divas and them just being buried, I wasn't capable of it. Backstage politics would always block change from happening, and I was currently just a valet. "Guys, can you leave us alone."

"We'll go get some food for you, Sam. You must be starving. We'll leave it outside the door, Dean," Roman said.

"It's great to see you again, Sammy. Think about it," came from Seth. And then the two of them like it was no big deal left me with Dean.

"So you think you are going to change my mind, Ambrose?"

"We'll we've already used social media to show that we are in the process of getting a new member, so I really hope you make this easy." I looked at him as he grabbed his phone off the bed side table. He then showed me that Seth had tweeted out a picture of a food in a cute boot with a chain wrapped around the ankle. I looked down at mine and fell back into Dean's chest when I noticed the picture was my foot.

"His followers are going to think I'm sleeping with all of you with it obviously taken on sheets on a bed. You guys really think I could escape?"

"We wanted to be safe just in case," he told me, "And we won't let anyone think that. And why would they? You have to work with Antonio and no one thinks you guys fucking. But that's because you guys have absolutely no chemistry." He laughed. "You could have that problem with us though because we would treat you with respect and like you are a human being." I froze against him, "We always knew if we expanded we wanted you to join, but seeing how he treated you made us realize we needed you in sooner rather than later. If it wasn't for Reigns, we probably would've kicked Antonio's ass for speaking to you that way." I ignored that and went back to what I had first said.

"I'm sure Seth's girlfriend and Roman's fiancé and daughter won't like that picture because it's obviously a girl."

"Actually, they are quite excited you are joining,"

"I never said…"

"They miss you. And Seth's girlfriend is so excited she volunteered to help makeover you. Think of it, you can reinvent yourself. You can show how amazing you are. And I've thought of this whole what people think. I knew you would be nervous, and we'll skip around letting them think it. I know we have chemistry so we'll let them think we are the two getting it on, and then the girl friends won't care as well. It will be the whole Stockholm Syndrome. We can easily show that bond forming though our videos. And then other wrestlers and people backstage will know I've "staked my claim" and that you are under my protection if they think of fucking with you. But if things don't work out, we have you regain your "right" frame of mind and you can go back to being someone's bitch." Dean was never one to censor or hold back, "We've missed you and care about you."

"I've missed you guys too, but I'm not like you. I'm not brave or have the confidence. It took everything I had not to run to you guys to make sure Seth was ok after the fall."

"Why didn't you come?" he slid out from behind me and was now face to face, "Are you too good for us now, Samantha? Do you not agree with what we are doing? Do you think you are better than us?"

"No, no," I quickly denied. I went to reach for him but seeing my hands tied again stopped me. I felt tears building in my eyes, "No. Not at all. I wish I could be like you guys. You guys have made change. You've fought against the politics. I respect you guys for that. I'm not like you guys though. I'm not brave. I'm not someone who can risk getting in trouble." He put his hands on my shoulders and stared me straight in the eyes as the tears fell.

"You have absolutely no faith in yourself or what you can do. And obvious you don't have that respect because you think we would be wrong with picking you. So you know what? FINE, Samantha!" he growled, "Be like that! Follow the rules! Give up and waste your life! Good to know you think as highly of us as you do yourself." He jumped off the bed and went to the door. A sandwich was waiting there outside. He picked it up bringing it to the table. "Here's some food if you are hungry. Hope its good enough for you, princess."

"Dean, I'm…"

"No, you aren't. So don't lie." And with that he turned and left the room letting my emotions take over me. This was all too much and to unbelievable to take. I couldn't believe this was happening and that it hurt as bad. Dean was right, really couldn't argue with him. I was trapped in this room, and wasn't hungry at all. So I did the only think I could, I cried.

* * *

Once the door was closed and locked Dean let the breath he was holding out.

"Did you really have to be such an ass?" Seth asked him, "She's losing it in there."

"She wasn't budging so it had to be this way to make her think it through. She needs to realize she can do this, and it's for the best." He shook and continued walking down the hall.

"Making her cry was hard huh?" Reigns asked her.

"Yea. I've made a lot of people cry, but this was the only one I feel anything about," Dean said with a slight laugh, "We know what's best for her. She just needs to believe in the shield, and herself. I'll give her some time, and then I'll try to talk to her again. Now please tell me we have something better than that sorry excuse for a sandwich you guys left for her?"

The others laughed and headed to find food for themselves. It was going to be interesting but hopefully the guilt and tears would cause Sammy to think and they would be able to move on to the next step soon which would be better for everyone, even if Sammy was ready to admit it or not yet.

* * *

A lot of adds already for this story on just that first paragraph so that makes me happy. Hopefully this chapter makes it worth it. Thanks guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for all the adds. I'm seriously shocked and it's weird. Sorry for the wait but hopefully ya'll enjoy it. I'm currently at work with my Dean bow and wanted to get you guys something before Mania. With the Mania insanity about 20 minutes (no traffic) from where I'm sitting I'm unsure when my next update will be, but I'll try soon! Feel free to bug me if I'm taking too long! Enjoy! Happy Wrestlemania Week!

* * *

A couple hours, or so it felt later, I heard the door open. I knew it was Dean before he even sat down on the bed. Definitely seemed to me already he was the one in charge of this whole situation. But he did get me to think about it, which is what I guess is what he was planning to do. I felt his hand rub my back again when a sniffle got out.

"I'm sorry I upset you," he told me laying down.

"We both know you had to in order to actually get me to think, Dean. I still think you guys should've picked someone else. Or you guys really should just stay a trio. It's worked so well. I don't want just because you guys saw something you didn't like, to randomly ruin that."

"That's not the only reason we want you in the Shield" he quickly defended , "Even though we do all feel guilty it happened. He didn't…"

"No. He's never laid a hand on me if that's what you are thinking," I actually laughed turning, "He just yells and slips into all the different languages so have the time I don't even know what he's saying. I just nod."

"He still should learn to speak to a lady," I laughed at that, "Hey, you are one no matter if you want to admit it or not. But I'm sure he'll learn his lesson real soon." He then leaned down behind me letting his hand go around my waist. He was lucky I had calmed down or would've smacked him. But I did miss my "cuddle buddy".

"I could totally blackmail you about your good guy behind the scenes past," I laughed.

"Just before I always slept between you and the other five guys on the bed when we were traveling in the indy's doesn't make me a good guy. I've always been protective of you. We thought keeping away from you was protecting you but we were wrong. They've molded you into a lackey when we know you could be so much more than a valet."

"What about Nat?" I asked, "I mean here valet situation is a little bit worse. At least mine has a championship. Plus she's a natural in the ring…" And now he cut me off.

"But the people she is with are actually nice guys. We've already fixed a lot, and now need to fight the injustice facing you girls." I rolled over looking at him.

"I still don't think that I'm the right person for that job, Dean. Just let me go back, and I'll play dumb. I'll even find you the right girl for it." He sat up pulling me up with him. "They've completely destroyed your soul, and that is an injustice in itself. Look at it this way, if we do the connected like me like I mentioned later, if we were wrong like you think we are…you "escape" and at least got some attention on you. And when you learn we are right, we'll then the Shield will be able to battle against a different type of injustice. Come on, Sam." I was quiet for a while he patiently waited. I went through my thoughts.

"I really don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope. Not really. We are going to prove you wrong. Plus you're a girl, so just think of it as a fun excuse for a makeover." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. I'll try it out and see what happens. I'll join your little cult." I heard a cheer go up behind the door. "Really, guys? You are just going to learn real quickly this was a bad idea."

"We'll see," Dean said with a laugh as the others came in, "We've got some filming to do to build this up. So get ready. Welcome to the Shield."

* * *

Antonio stood in the ring a microphone in his hand and alone.

"I guess you people have noticed I no longer have someone to carry my coat or title. She has left without a trace. I must've been too intimating and manly for her," he laughed as the crowd booed, "I didn't need her anyway and she always got in the way. She was nothing but a waste a space. I am the best United States Champion in the history of the WWE and I will hold this belt until…"

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta…SHIELD," broke through the arena's sound system shocking everyone. They weren't used to the Shield even acknowledge anyone like Antonio, so they definitely had their attention.

"Antonio," Seth said speaking into his microphone as he walked down with Dean, "You really should think before you speak." He turned in the ring watching the three men make their way closer to him. His face showed the same confusion everyone else had.

"Yea, you might want to not assume she left because she couldn't handle you," Dean added.

"It might have been by force," Reigns growled with a little laugh on the end.

The screen lit up showing a video of a small room. Inside Samantha was screaming for someone to help. She got up and everyone saw the chain around her ankle, letting them know it was her who Rollins had tweeted about recruiting earlier in the week. Sam screamed for help trying to bang on the door. The video faded just as the Shield hopped the guard rails.

"She doesn't realize that no one can hear her screams where we have her," Dean said hopping out on the ring, "Or about the cameras. She'll give in soon. We have big plans for her. Bigger plans than anyone ever thought Samantha capable of."

"She is going to bring down some of the worse injustice facing WWE. She just has to learn to believe in the Shield," Seth added. Reign yelled out Believe in the Shield after.

"We'll at least someone found a use for her," Antonio stated, "If you are expecting me to care, that you are sadly wasting your time. Keep her." The three men looked at each other laughing.

Dean stepped forward and right into Antonio's face.

"I'd watch your mouth. You need to learn respect a woman. You didn't treat her how you should've. Your title reign is going to suffer because of it." Antonio tried to act tough getting into his face asking if he was planning to try and take it from him. "Maybe. However, I would rather her take it. And by the time we're done she'll be more than ready to do that herself. However, it's up to her. Until then…" and with that the three men took him down. They threw kicks and punches until he stopped even trying to fight back. With how he had acted high and mightier than everyone else backstage no one came to his aid. They lifted him up and together slammed him to the mat. Antonio laid there and Dean was on his knees next to him screaming in his face. Seth and Reigns finally put their hands on his shoulder to get him up. "Everyone will regret doubting her and her abilities. Justice will be served." He tossed his microphone onto the barely conscious man and they left to cheers from the crowd.

* * *

No one came up to them when they got their stuff from the locker room. They knew they had to get back to Sammy so they were rushing a little more than usual. The group normally liked to lurk a bit, but grabbed their stuff and headed out to their car. They were putting their bags into the trunk when a forced cough stopped them. They turned around seeing Nat standing right behind them. She wasn't quiet alone, her stable mates were by the doorway in case she needed them. The Shield members were impressed at how she stood without fear next to them.

"Can I talk to you three quickly?" she asked. Dean smiled and put on the charm.

"What can we do for you?"

"Ok. Thanks. I just wanted to check on Sammy. Is she ok?" Dean waved to her stable mates and pulled Natty a little closer. He knew her and Sam were friends and was perfectly fine with letting her in on their little secret because obviously she expected something.

"Other than an issue with her soul being crushed and a lack of self-esteem she is fine. She's agreed to join us, but we are going about it to give her a way out, like the video tonight, because she thinks she isn't good enough. She's going to be wrong of course. "

"I hated that they put her with him. She was too good for that position and having to deal with his shit. "

"She actually thought we should've had you do what we have planned. But we knew you are at least having fun, plus you two working together, we'll I personally can't wait to see it." Nat let out a laugh.

"Ok. That's all I wanted to know. Let her know I say Hello and can't wait until she gets back. Tell her if she wants to jump me to make a statement I'm fine with it. Take good care of her ok guys." They all promised. "And thank you guys for deciding what we are up against is an injustice." And with that she said good bye and walked away. The guys shook their heads and got into their rental. Even if they couldn't speak up, they knew now they definitely had support backstage. They just now had to officially convince Samantha of that, and that people other than them believed in her too.


	4. Chapter 4

I was annoyed the guys still decided to lock me in the room while they left for the show. My only guess is they didn't completely think I wouldn't make a break for it yet. And it would be a lie to say if I had the opportunity it wouldn't have crossed my mind. However, before they left they made sure I had plenty of food and a tv to keep me entertained. And also so I could watch what they did that night. A smile was definitely on my face when they beat down Antonio. After they were done I knew they did have faith and me, and it wasn't an act. You'd think that would give me confidence, but it only scared me more. They had so much faith, and if I failed it could ruin everything they had built. The stress of that made me exhausted, and I dozed off after the show went off the air. They were in a loud good mood when they got back, they woke me up which shouldn't have really shocked me.

"Nat says hello," Dean said as they came into the room. I can only imagine the look I gave him. Confused, shocked, and not quite awake. "She's got guts and is in on our little secret. She believes in you too and says if you have to jump her ass to make a point go for it, just so you know." He explained everything and grabbed his bag excusing himself for a shower in the bathroom attached to my "jail" while the others were on the phone with their significant others.

He walked out a short time later thankfully in sweat pants, shirtless, and drying his hair with a towel. I didn't want to but couldn't help but stare. His hair was messy and the moisture on his chest put strange thoughts in my mind.

"Like what you see?" he got out before tossing the towel at me, "Yea, you want me." He then went to get something out of his bag.

"Dean, you are such a douche bag" He turned looking at me. "And you think I care?" he laughed. I could only groan. He continued doing his own thing, and seeing what food I had left.

"How did I let you talk me into this? You have that fucking gift. You can talk me into anything." Well that got his attention.

"Really? Anything," he said with a sly grin. I responded by throwing a pillow at his head. Sadly my aim was way off and I completely missed. "Come on, you gotta get used to me being closer to you. Remember, that's you out when you "fail". You are so helplessly in love with me that you can't keep your hands off me." He laughed and grabbed a piece of fruit. His air quotes pissed me off a little bit, possibly more than his words. I looked around for another pillow to throw but was out. He sat down next to me and threw his arm over my shoulder. I tried to move away but he gripped down a little. "You might actually have to kiss me, how does that make you feel?" Fuck he was right. We needed this as believable as possible so when I become unbrainwashed people believed it. That could be awkward with how close we were. I groaned again and leaned forward. He just laughed and rubbed my back.

"Can I get drunk before we worry about that?" I asked.

"Now you are speaking my language," he grabbed a shirt throwing it over his head, " I'll get the booze. We haven't had a nice just drinking night in years plus maybe you'll finally relax a bit. You want to play circle of death?" I shrugged whatever and he got up to go find some supplies. I hadn't played those games since hanging around all the guys with my time on the indies, but I just need a drink to relax and forget all the extra stress that was my own fault for over thinking things.

Dean came back a short time later, with the other guys. They filled me in on other things I had missed with them while they were off fighting injustice. Seth's girlfriend was supposedly so excited to come and help with the makeover, and I was told to prepare myself for a shock. She supposedly had a lot of ideas that would make me feel like a brand new person.

"I guess I get my own bullet proof vest?" I questioned as Roman shuffled the cards and made the circle. When they said nothing, I knew something was weird. "What?"

"We'll we have one, but um, it doesn't quite cover as much as our do," Seth got out, "So we're not quite sure if you'll want to kill us even more or not."

"Yea," Dean laughed, "You'll look like a normal diva."

"So it's whore-ish?" I asked already feeling a buzz. Someone coughed on their drink, "As long as I'm semi covered, I'll debate making it work. We'll talk about it later, now I want to play and not worry about shit."

And they let it go, obviously happy I was relaxing. However, because they had had a long day, our game didn't last as long as I would prefer. We discussed a few things about what they were planning and videos that we would shoot to introduce me, but most was just bonding and laugh. Seth and Roman left after what felt like only an hour, stumbling back to wherever their rooms were leaving just me and Dean.

"So when did you start waxing the chest?" I teased taking another zip of my drink.

"Uh oh, I have the flirty Sammy," he teased, "I haven't seen that since, god I don't know when. I just remember playing cock block."

"My hero, leaving your chicks to save little old me" I told him getting up stumbling a bit, "You missed it."

"Yea, a little," he laughed, "You are such a light weight." He stood up and helped me over to the bed, "Think it's time for you to go to bed." I complained but he just lifted me up, and brought me over plopping me down, "I'll even give you a kiss goodnight."

"And that's supposed to change things?" he laughed and walked over to put away the stuff as I watched.

"You are the one who suggested that you'd be drunk, so I think right now is a good a time as any. And then you'll get your cuddle buddy, which if you ever tell anyone I'll I'll…"

"Spank me?" He froze before laughing just shaking his head.

"I'm going to ignore that." By the time he got everything cleaned up and came over I was under the covers. He took off his shirt and joined me.

"Remember, Ambrose, I'm not one of your whores. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Never crossed my mind," he said laying down, "I'll behave, a kiss and sleep." The alcohol gave me a confidence I normally didn't have. I rolled my eyes as he pulled me closer against his chest. "Now, time to make you fall in love with me," he said with a laugh. His hand went to the back of my head pulling my mouth to his. I let my eyes close as he gently kissed me. It was a soft and sweet. I felt his hand gripping my hair, as his tongue begged for entrance to my mouth which I quickly gave him. I pulled him closer as the kiss became deeper. Even in my haze I could see this would be fun, but I was in trouble. We eventually broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Yea, you are good at that," I teased resting my head on his chest.

"I've had a lot of practice," he laughed, "Now go to sleep. We have a lot of shooting to do tomorrow, and you'll need your energy to act like a helpless prisoner."

He might've kept talking, but I didn't know. Sometime around them, I gave into a drunk slumber. He was probably right, I was going to need it. But at least for the moment I felt safe in his arms, and for the first time in even before they grabbed…I mean recruited me…relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

Yup, Dean had not been lying when he said I needed my energy. However, with what they planned out for shooting my slight hangover probably helped. My head hurt a little, so it seemed to make it more likely for me to cry, which seemed to be what they wanted. Dean had woke me up by moving quickly and letting my head fall from his chest to the bed. The others came in a short time after and we all sat around the table from last night making out a plan. Even though I was new to the group, they took my feedback and ideas. We had a few days until Seth's girlfriend got there, so we just had to film enough to cover a few weeks before she changed my hair. They were unsure how long they were going keep me off television for "brain washing" so they just wanted to be prepared.

Most of the shots would be with the security cameras they had set up in the room, however, they wanted some to be up close and personal. Normally Dean was the one to pick up the camera for a shaky shot, but being he decided he was going to hold me against him, Seth got the honor and it would be shown on the next Raw. At first only him and Roman were in the shot glaring.

"So it has come to our attention that people don't believe that we have the innocent little Samantha in our…care." Reigns gave a laugh as Seth turned the camera to Dean coming into the room dragging me with him, his one hand around my waist, the other over my mouth. I fought against him like he had told me too, not that it made any difference.

"Someone just wanted to say hi," he laughed pulling us in between the two other. I knew thanks to my slight hangover the eyes were tearing and red. Dean held my head against his chest so I was forced to look into the flip camera they used. "As you can see we do have a very special guest, and she doesn't seem to happy to be here."

"But that will change," Roman got out.

"So take that all you doubters. Little Sammy may not like it now, but she will be thankful she was chosen," I fought harder against him, "Ambrose,"

"Rollins"

"Reigns. BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD" The camera went down and the shot showed their feet, and mine being dragged out of the shot. Once I knew we were done, I lick Dean's hand and he quickly released me giving me a shocked looked.

"You don't know where that hands been," Seth teased.

"Sadly I semi do and I don't really want to know."

"I am not that big of a man whore," Dean tried to defend himself, we all looked at him, "Ok I am. But look at me. Ok, let's go film you falling for me, "he laughed, "so you can be just one of the many."

"Ew," I got out but followed along. We went back to the room, and shot some more scenes. One included Seth holding me while Roman screamed in my face. When he was in character he was scary, and the tears falling down my face were real even if I knew this was fake and what he was yelling wasn't true. The footage they used was from the security cameras, as Dean came into the room. He yelled at them and Seth let me go as I went down to the floor as they left. Dean got down and the camera saw him saying something. He then helped me up, and walked me over to the bed as I cried for their shot. He pulled me to him and rubbed my back as I cried into his chest. On the other side of the door they showed Reigns and Rollins give each other a high five, to show the outside viewers, this was all part of some kind of plan.

There was then a lot of shots of the building "attraction" which we decided to do all in one day, which meant a lot of changing clothes. To show the time change and bribery Dean gave me different clean clothing in one shot, because as they tried to convince me, all girls love clothes. I just rolled my eyes but went with it. Pretty much it was Dean coming to the room every night. The first night, I had the blankets wrapped tight and was as far away as possible when he laid down. Another shot, had me sleeping but not look as frightened until he touched my back. I changed again, and the next time I was fine when he touched me. The next, I let him hold me. Followed by me turning into him, and laying across his chest. The guys explained they would edit it so it was a quick flow and not dragged out. Finally was a shot where I was sitting on the bed looking "lovingly" at Dean on the floor in front of me. It took a while to get that look down because it was Dean, and then I kept laughing. My chained ankle was on his leg and he had the key. He unlocked the cuff and it fell to the ground. As he stood up I wrapped my legs around him. He looked at me shocked as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of me. The final shot we had to debate a little bit. Luckily, they had been smart enough to find me a tube top for under the Shield vest I would be wearing. The final shot was Dean coming into the room from the bathroom that was attached. He had stripped down to his boxers, which was less than he had worn in the previously and he totally had sex hair going on. My hair wasn't much better and only my bare shoulders showed as he walked to the bed. He lifted up the sheets so that he could see and let a sly smile appear on his lips. He climbed in and I automatically clung to him. He wrapped me up, and the camera could see my leg go over his body. He looked up directly at the camera, winked, and they decided they would end it there.

And then I attempted to push Dean to the floor.

"I am so glad the product is PG. I can only imagine what you'd have me doing."

"Yea, you'd be on your knees," I smacked him sitting up making sure the top was still in place.

"Damn, Seth, how much junk did you put in my hair, this is never going to get out."

"I'll help," Dean laughed, "Bonus scenes. You know when our connection is so strong they want us to bring back the live sex show celebration via the internet." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, we have to make it look real. And you wont have to worry as much about your hair when my girlfriend gets here. We tried to figure if anything else we needed to shoot, but being we were all exhausted we decided to call it a day.

Being I had finally agreed to join, I got my stuff from the locker room back. Seth mumbled something about if I didn't have my cell phone I'd probably become violent. And being I wasn't a prisoner, they figured I could communicate to the outside world. I just rolled my eyes again, but definitely wanted to check in with a few people.

"Hey, how's being kidnapped by three gorgeous men?" Nat said after only one ring.

"So they did talk to you. Just making sure. It's fine. I'm tired because we were filming stuff all day for the whole cover story."

"Can't believe you are doing it that way, most girls would go willingly."

I laughed. Yea most girls probably would've, but I still think they should've picked someone else, which I told her and then got yelled at for.

"You are completely capable of what they want you to do. You can fight for all of us and any of the girls would be proud you are the one getting us attention and representing us. So when are you jumping me?"

"If I told you what good would that do?" I teased, "Soon, but I'm not sure. It's really up to the guys and all. And how many weeks of me crying they want to show. I'm getting a makeover tomorrow or in a few days."

"OOOO I can't wait to see! But no spoiler pictures ok. I'm so excited."

"At least someone is."

"Oh shush. So what have you filmed?" I went over it and she laughed. "So you are sleeping with Dean. Sweet. Now are you really sleeping with him or just for show?"

"Yea, no. Just as my cover."

"We'll that sucks. You should change that…" And of course at that moment Dean came out of the bathroom from his shower. Towel around his waist and messy hair.

"Shower is yours," he called out, "Who are you talking to?" I answered, "Hi, Nat."

"Um…she says hi I think. She's laughing and making comments."

"Oh no, I dropped my towel,"

"HE'S LYING!"

"You wish he wasn't," Nat got in.

"UGH…when I jump you…I'm not going easy on ya."

"Always knew you liked it rough," he laughed, "I gotta go check the footage. I'll be back later."

"Yea, bye." He chuckled again and left. "You guys suck, you know that?" I told Nat.

"Oh come on. You've were forced to work with Antonio for too long where it was all about him. Now you are a part of a group the fan girls go crazy for. At least have some fun with it and relax."

"Easier said than done. They still have yet to show what I'm wearing, which means it isn't great. Or they are worried I flipped. They keep saying I need to see the whole look together."

"We'll I hope you get to show off." We talked a little bit longer, and she tried to encourage me and convince me to mess with the guys a bit. I told her I couldn't wait to see her, and she told me she'd update me with whatever people were saying. I laid down just to let everything go over in my mind after we hung up. I guess it was a longer day than I thought because I fell asleep.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked waking me.

"Probably should eat something." We snacked as he filled me in on the footage, and then decided it was easier to show me. I was amazed at how they were putting it all together. I actually felt bad for me, and I knew I was for the most part safe. Dean walked back to the room with me and followed me inside.

"You hanging out or something?"

"Nah. I'm going to bunk with you. We need to get as used to each other as we can get," I looked at him confused, "And even though we were drunk I slept better last night than in awhile so I'm staying. It was like the old days and I missed it. And if you tell anyone that…"

"Ok whatever you want and it will be The Shield's secret." I went to change and Dean was already in the bed when I got out. I was going to lay on my side, but he pulled me over to him. I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see it. I missed this too, but he didn't need to know that. It was almost like it used to be again, I had my cuddle buddy again. And tomorrow I'll still have him, but a new me. It was scary, but I really couldn't wait to see what this makeover would. Hopefully it would help my attitude. All I knew was Seth promised, it would be worth it and awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanted to get a little more...but I think I've had you waiting long enough. Stupid work...family drama...and randomness. But I'll have more hopefully soon...bc I'm excited on the next part. Enjoy!

* * *

Dean and I were woken the next morning hearing a very bouncy Rollins in the hallway. The fact his girlfriend was going to be there soon had him somehow finding more energy than we believed possible. We had managed to roll apart as the door popped opened.

"Someone is happy," I laughed sitting up and stretching.

"Oh yea. However, I think she's more excited about your makeover than seeing me."

Dean laughed getting out of the bed. Don't know why we had even jumped apart. Rollins had seen our cuddle buddy connection before down in FCW.

"Oooo, Dean lean back down. Sammy looked scared."

"I'm in a room with the two of you before I have had any coffee…of course I'm scared...or maybe you should be." They ignored my comment then told me to squeeze my eyes shut as Dean leaned over the back of the bed menacing.

"And off to twitter," he laughed. "Oh I have so many ideas for this make over to tease. It's going to kill me holding back on sending them out right away." He then took off semi bouncing almost as quickly as he came into the room.

We finally left the room to find the others. The guys joked around that messing with Seth's girlfriend having me look like they really did kidnap me, but I quickly talked them out it. I told them it was too late for that being I had tried calling her to get an idea of what she was planning. I sipped at my coffee as they discussed more of the plan. I was shocked how organized they had become in the months since before all this Shield stuff. I couldn't believe it and pointed it out to them multiple times as they planned out.

"Oh yea," Roman started, "I talked to that guy who does the webpage. He said if we wanted to move things along and all, he would post our video when it was ready." They then turned to me for my opinion.

"The sooner we get the debut over with the sooner you can start realizing you guys were better as a trio." The guys had a synchronized groan.

"You need to at least try," Seth told me, "Going in with the negative attitude still isn't going to help make anything believable. "

"And you've watched the clips. You know it's good. So shut up or I don't know. You won't be happy." I mumbled I wasn't happy, but they ignored me. It wasn't long before Seth left for the airport and I decided to relax. I ended up wandering around their hide out exploring on my own for a bit. I didn't find anything exciting within the place so I decided to go back to my room to relax with some television. Shortly after, I guess I fell asleep. I was woken up hearing my name and the running of feet again. The door flung open and Seth's girlfriend stood there. She squealed and ran into the room. I barely got up before I was pulled into a hug.

"I missed you too," I laughed.

"I was so pissed off when they started this shield insanity that normal people and friends didn't come around. Yea, I like the guys and all…but it's not the same. God I fucking missed you." We sat down and Seth wandered in. He was told to leave right away causing him to frown, putting his head down, because it was girl time. His girlfriend promised he'd get to help once we got to work soon. Once he was gone she told me she wanted to check on me without them around.

"Seth tells me you haven't been confident in all this. That fucking asshole killed your spirit didn't he?"

"I guess. That's what they keep telling me."

"We'll knock it off. They may not be able to knock some sense into you, but now that I'm around I can," she laughed, "But anyway I have a lot of ideas and it's going to be fun. Just remind to smile and have fun, or I'll make you. So while we have girl time…what's up with you and Dean?"

"What do you mean? He's my cover for the whole brainwashing."

"Oh really. That's not what I've heard."

"Yea, I wonder whose making up stories," I laughed, "We are just how we normally were before they went all crazy. Just now with having to make out a bit here and there."

"For the cover? Cause when he was taking down Antonio, it didn't seem exactly because he was made about his friend being hurt"

"Yea it's for cover. It's just because we're close friends. When I woke up, they kept asking questions if he hurt me or anything. Trust me, it's just for cover for when this doesn't work out." I told her as I nodded dramatically.

"Sure whatever you say..Ok, we'll let's go over this new look and see what you think."

We'll she wasn't lying saying it would be a change. My long hair would be chopped and dyed. Makeup would be dark. And her notes and drawings showed I might actually appeared scary. Unlike the guys she had the guts to show me what the outfit would be too. When I went to complain she told me to shut the fuck up, I was going to look hot.

But of course we eventually let the guys in, and Seth wanted to take pictures to go alone. And that's how I found myself sitting on my knees with Dean sitting in front of me. Seth stood behind me with the pony tail they created wrapped in his occasionally accidently pulling it tight with a pair of scissors in the other hand. Seth's girlfriend had the camera and Roman stood next to her making dirty comments.

"Don't worry, Sam, I promise I will fix whatever he cuts. Then once we get rid of it, we can dye it."

"It's going to be long enough to donate it right? So this will be all worth it?" I asked glad I couldn't see where the scissors were.

"Awww…that's nice of you to think of helping others. But ya know this would be amusing cover for your live sex celebration dvd," Roman laughed getting a smack from Seth's girlfriend.

"Ok, Dean, give the distraction so we can get the shot." He pulled me forward to join our mouths, while Seth pulled the hair back. My eyes had already been shut but I leaned into his as he deepened the kiss. I almost didn't hear the sound of my hair being sliced behind me...almost. "Awesome shot guys!" I removed my hand from around Dean's neck where they had landed and we helped each other up. Seth's girlfriend gave me a "sure nothing's going on" smile, before taking the ponytail from him. Seeing it there almost made me go down and Dean caught me.

"It's so much. My hair has to be like boy short…"

"We'll being two of The Shield members have longer hair than most girls…that's not a true statement. But it looks fine, and once it's fixed it will look great," she told me.

"And as long as there is something to hold onto, it's all good," Dean told me into my ear sending a chill, before I smacked him.

Before much more could happen Seth's girl grabbed my hand and pulled me away. The boys wished us luck, and Roman was already pulling out his phone to contact the web guy. There was no turning back. I was in…and had to at least pretend…to believe.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow...this story has had so much attention and favorites. I suck at updates (Feel free to send me a random where is the story pm if I'm taking too long), so I apologize but thank you to all the new readers and subscribers. You guys rock! It's what I needed withhaving to stop the other one for feeling "silly" for writing fan fic. At least I know you guys enjoy :-) Thanks so much guy! Stay Awesome! Believe in the Shield.

* * *

Raw was just hitting the air and the crowd inside the arena was going insane. So far it was a strong show that had everyone on the edge of their seats. Then it was announced a divas battle royale would take place to find out who would be the number one contender for the championship title. A groan was let loose throughout the arena. It was sad that it happened every time when all the girls had something to prove. For anyone who was using it as a bathroom break, they were going to regret it.

The girls came out and tried their best to keep the interest. However, after all the time of the crowd being "disappointed" in the matches, mostly because of lack of time, they had a difficult time keeping interesting. When the first boring chant hit, they were told to go faster. Kaitlyn had the title on her shoulder while sitting at the announcers' desk talking about it didn't matter who won, no one was going to take the Diva's title away from her. After 10 minutes all the last Bella went over the ropes leaving Nat alone in the ring. She celebrated at alone as they girls on the outside got their footing. She turned to stare at Kaitlyn and to make the belt symbol with her hands at her waist when everyone in the arena froze as

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta…." The girls were smart enough to look to the spot where The Shield always came from. And even in her panic, Kaitlyn called Cole out on that when he said they could come from anywhere, saying they always came from the same spot.

"But why would they go after these girls?" Jerry asked, "Wait who's that?" Jerry asked pointing to the stage where a figure in all black stood. She had short black hair with teal streaks framing her face. Her eye shadow was dark purple and her eyes were locked on Nattie in the middle of the ring. With a microphone in her hand she made her way. Her pants were tight and black that were tucked into black work boots. Like the guys she wore a bullet proof vest, but hers stopped below the bust line, with a black tube top underneath. It showed off her stomach and the little silver belly ring with a shield charm hanging from it. She got to the ring jumping straight up from the floor to the apron. Nat had looked around, but the other girls were all slowly climbing over the barricade or running up the ramp knowing the girls focus wasn't on them. She looked at girl across from her.

"Sammy?" Nat got out and the girl let out a cackle climbing into the ring. Some of the other girls paused to look, struggling to hide their smiles. Sammy had given Nat permission to fill anyone she trusted in on it. Everyone was going to be better off and get the respect they deserved. So everyone but Kaitlyn and Nat ran.

Seeing everyone's face, I had to hold myself back too. It was difficult to hold the scowl but Dean and I had worked on it leading up to this. I held a microphone as I slowly circled Nat in the ring.

"Sam! Are you ok?" She went to come at me to hug me and I took a step backwards.

"Not going to run away like everyone else?" I asked. She looked at me confused. "I just wanted to come out here and congratulate you on your win tonight."

"Thanks Sammy…"

"However, don't get used to having the title too long once you win it," Kaitlyn got up to protest, but a quick glare caused her to sit right back down, "Good girl. Definitely smarter than you look. Once Nattie gets you in the ring, you are going to lose. Don't look at me like that, she can do it on her own, without my help. But I'm sorry sweetie, I'm going to take it from you before you even get used to carrying it around your waist."

"But why, Sam, you know how much I've been working for this?"

"Because I want it. You've gotten everything I've ever wanted Nat. Loving relationship. Matches that proved how good you are. And a stable that gave you the ability to have fun. I got stuck with Antonio and we see how well that went."

"But you stopped talking to me, how would I know?"

"You couldn't see it on my face? Because others did and thought it was quite an injustice. Plus, he didn't let me talk to you guys. It was all about him and what I could do no longer mattered."

"I'm sorry, Samantha. If I would've known, I wouldn't tried to help."

"But you didn't. But it's too late to worry about that."

"If you want the title why didn't you enter the rumble tonight?"

I laughed. "I wanted a challenge and little Kaitlyn isn't quite up to my standards. Plus taking it from someone of your families caliber….we'll it's just would mean more in my mind." Nat straightened her back and tried to look tougher.

"You are being over dramatic. I'm glad you found some kind of confidence. But beating me isn't going to be easy."

"I hope not. I'm looking for a challenge. And to prove myself. So enjoy it while it last." I turned and went to walk away. "Oh Nattie…" Then out of nowhere I grabbed her hair and kicked her in the gut. The crowd booed as I spun getting her head under my arm and dropping us both and her face to mat. I spun just in time to see Kaitlyn standing up to possibly help, and quickly sitting back down.

"That's what I thought!" I screamed at her. Then to add insult to injury and pull Nat to the middle of the ring. Then with a twist and turn I locked her into her own submission move the Sharpshooter. Nat screamed, tried to fight, and tapped the mat. I finally stopped and she laid on the mat. I left her crumpled on the mat and stood in the center of the ring. As they booed I spun with my arms out taking it all in moving my hands to tell signal to boo me more. However, music hitting caused me to pause, and turn slowly to the ramp. I knew the guys were watching and hoped they would let me deal with this unexpected surprise alone. I turned back to Nat, grabbed the rope, and slid forward kicking her out of the ring and onto the floor. She looked up at me and I held a thumb up against my hip so she knew I was ok. I didn't want her to try and help and then ruin our storyline before it even had a chance to start. I then turned and walked back to the side that faced where Antonio was now yelling at me in who knows what language.

I picked up the microphone and leaned looking at him.

"You do realize that most people including myself here don't have clue what you are saying. I'm shocked you seem to be able to hold your US Title with no problem on your own. Don't get used to that either." He climbed up on the steps and I sat on the ropes like I used so he could climb in. "What do you want?"

"You left!"

"Um…I believe you didn't notice I was kidnapped. But it all worked out for the best. Me wasting my time and talent was an injustice that shouldn't ended before it even started. And when I get the Divas title you'll regret treating me like shit."

"You will regret not…"

"No," I walked up to him, "I regret NOTHING but staying so long." I then leaned down sweeping my leg on his shocking him and sending him onto his back. I then ran, and launched myself into a moonsault right onto him. The audience was then quiet. They wanted to boo, but I guess I shocked them a bit. I walked back to catch my breath. I held onto the rope as Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta went off. I looked up to see them walking down from the crowd.

I lifted myself onto the top turnbuckle and waited. Once Antonio said came to a bit, he quickly rolled out and left. The guys took their time and I was semi envious. I was officially Shield but they voted against me having a fun entrance. Supposedly people were way to grabby. So after a slight battle, they informed me it would only be if I was riding on Reign's back with the other two standing directly behind me. Seth's girlfriend laughed saying that sounded pretty kinky and a lot of girls would be jealous with that kind of an initiation. I bit my lip to keep from smiling thinking about it. Dean came straight to me as Seth got the microphone. Dean slid up between my legs, and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him deeply giving the crowd a show.

"It took a while, but with some talking and positive re-enforcement Samantha has decided to join us." Dean put me down and whispered great job into my ear. I picked up the title belt Antonio had left behind. I looked that the three then draped it over Dean's shoulder and admired it for a section. "Now no one is safe from the Shield. We can fight all injustice!"

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman yelled.

We linked hands and did a quick cocky bow. Then we slid out the ring. The crowd still didn't quite know what to make of us, but as we snuck backstage…we heard some cheering. Maybe I was doing something right. And it seemed like every day they were right…I was starting to believe a bit more.


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I've finally updated. Enjoy! If you want a story with pre shield Seth...As Tyler Black go check out **AirBourne Players Club**: over on Zombie450AirBournePrincess

After we went behind the curtain we went straight to an empty dressing room. I was flopped on a couch, as the guys discussed a match they had a little later on in the show. I was exhausted and I didn't even do that much.

"I should've trained more before getting into the ring again," I mumbled, "I haven't done more than carry stuff in too long."

"You handled everything great though," Seth told, "And definitely have the fans interested. You didn't know Antonio was going to show up."

"Yea," Roman agreed, "They would've been intrigued just with you hanging with us. Not to sound cocky or anything. But you and Nat made it even more real."

"And the whole standing up to Antonio. Move over you are hogging the couch," I got from Dean. I shifted and he slid on and I rested my head on his leg, "If she's up for it, I have some ideas for some fun promos." I'd have to remember to ask her, but I'm pretty sure she would be up for anything now that she was finally getting the attention she deserved on her. Nat was a veteran, like a real one, and I always felt she wasn't treated like one. She worked so hard to get to where she was, and deserved to show what she could do. Personally I didn't have a problem with Katelyn, but I think she understood the significance of beating a Hart family member in the ring. When I could see straight I'd have to shoot her a text to let her know. She understands real and not in our business, but just to make sure. There were only a few people who really irked me backstage, but most of the girls were fine. Dean was running his fingers through my, still can't believe how short it was, hair and completely relaxing me as they talked. For now I wouldn't be meeting them in the ring or interfering so I didn't really have to listen to whatever they were talking about.

It felt like a second later (but couldn't be longer if I zoned out) there was a knock the door. I felt Dean's leg tense under me, and the guys stopped talking.

"Yes," Roman called out.

"Settle your tea kettle," Nat called on the other side, "I just want to see my friend." The guys laughed and I sat up as Roman opened the door. "You guys are way too paranoid."

She flopped down next to me and the guys shrugged.

"Ok, we'll I guess you can go have girl time…while we are um uh busy," Seth got out.

"Go have fun. I'll take care of her," Nat joked, "Even though it seemed like she's fine on her own."

"Keep the door locked, please," Dean said. I rolled my eyes but got up to lock it while they were gone.

"He's a bit protective of you," Nat laughed.

"They all are. That's why I didn't get to do the fun entrance."

"Eh. It was more shocking because we were all searching the crowd. I mean I want to smack the announcers every time they say the guys are coming from out of nowhere. They come from the same two rows. But anyway, back to you. You look all hot, you've been hiding that body for too long." We both looked at each other before cracking up.

"Yea, the outfits a little different, but I'm adjusting."

We sat in the back talking like the time with Antonio didn't happen. We started to plan out matches and talked about her one with Katelyn. She was completely game for whatever Dean had in his mind and couldn't wait. We joked around and she made me pretend to walk a fake runway to check out the outfit better. And she laughed at the belly ring. Even though I had been more covered working with Antonio, before that I still wouldn't have shown off my stomach. There had been an attempt at a battle or more like begging a time or two when the photographers had tried to get me to pose in a bikini.

A tap on the door interrupted us. I knew Dean told me not to answer the door, but whomever it was had heard talking and knew someone was in there. I pointed at Nat to hide in the bathroom and grabbed my cellphone to pretend I was on it.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Sammy! It's us." "Let us in." Two voices called out. I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning, but definitely rolled my eyes. Behind the door was two of the few people I never got along with, The Bella Twins. It's not like I hadn't tried, they just had never wanted anything to do with me. And after all this time, it was really their loss. They just always walked around like they owned the place. They had gotten better in the ring, but they didn't have the passion so many of the other girls did. And for some reason they got pushed over so many more of the talented girls. I wish I had thought to ask Nat who knew what was going on, but forgot. Guessing that she kept hidden, they weren't included. I opened the door to see their fake smiling faces along with a camera guy. Great. I had them figured out before they even got into the room completely. They were trying to steal some of the attention Nat and I have just gotten. They didn't like any competition, not that I considered them completion at all.

I got a huge hug for the camera, which I didn't respond to as enthusiastic as they did.

"What happened to you?" Nikki said.

"We missed you." Her sister finished. I thought in my mind how I should play this. The older me would've sucked it up and smiled back. Playing along with their little game to avoid drama. But that was the old me, and now I was a member of The Shield. Their sucking up, and fakeness, we'll that was quite an injustice on life.

"What can I do for you girls?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me.

"We just missed you and had to see how you were," Brie i think told me trying to go for another hug, "We are so proud of you for standing up for yourself."

"And you had to wait until you found someone to record this occasion before you could come tell me. I mean, there were no missed calls on my phone, I wonder if I should get it checked." They obviously weren't expecting me to say anything. "But while you have the camera here, I guess I can get this over with. Being that I have time to kill before little Natty gets the title and then I take it from her, I should probably start working. Say next week in the ring, me versus you two in a handicap match. You two won't even have to stoop so low as to use that twin magic bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Nikki asked.

"You heard me. I joined The Shield in order to fight injustice, and I can't think of anything more wrong with this company than the Divas division being focused around you two. There are people who deserve and work their asses off for it, yet you guys leave and get your same spot you had before you left. It's just handed right to you and Yea, that's not quite fair is it? And how did that happen?" Both their jaws dropped, "Don't answer. But next week on Raw, I'll see you in the ring. Now get your fake ass attention whore selves out of here. I have better things to do then waste time with you." They both huffed and stormed away. I turned to the camera guy. "Did you get that?" he nodded, "Make sure the GM gets that and can you ask him to let me know if it's approved."

"No problem. Can't wait to see you put those girls in their place. Welcome back." He then left and I relocked the door behind him.

Then what I had just done hit me.

"Holy fuck, Nat!" I flopped back onto the couch, "What have I done?" Nat came strolling out of the bathroom.

"You were fricking awesome that's what you were. What better build up to our match that you taking down not one but two chicks? I mean I worked for Ryback."

"But Nat it's just me. And we both know they cheat."

"But we know they cheat, so you can expect it. There is no doubt in my mind that once the GM hears your idea he'll approve it. And it's going to be amazing."

"Oh god, Natty, I hope. I hope standing up to their bullshit doesn't hurt what we are going to do. Fuck." I leaned forward as Nat rubbed my back telling me I was awesome. A manly knock informed us the guys were back. While Nat got the door I just stayed in my position with my head between my knees.

"What happened?" A panicked Dean almost shouted. I felt myself being lifted and pulled into his chest.

"She was awesome, that's what happened. The Bellas stopped by…"

"I thought we told you to keep the door locked?" Roman growled.

"Oh hush," Nat told them, "She did fine on her own. They heard us talking and you know they need to be the center of attention so they wouldn't have left." She then told the guys the story. When she was done they were all complimenting me, but I kept my face hidden.

"You'll be able to handle them no problem. That's going to be so much fun to watch," Seth told us, "And if the GM has any problems, we do have a history with him so we'll make sure it happens."

"I think your girl needs a drink," Nat commented, "It's been a busy day. Welcome back. I'll text you about whatever promo idea Dean has." Dean pushed me up and I gave my friend a hug. "You are amazing and are going to help all of us Divas. Remember that! I'm so excited." And with that it was just me and the guys.

"Drinks," Dean started, "To celebrate and help you relax sounds like a great idea to me. Let's go unwind."

I think I was still in a semi state of shock, because next thing I knew we were back at the hotel and I was looking at myself in the mirror.

"Looking hot, babe," Dean told me coming up behind me. He rested his head on my shoulder looking at me in the tight black dress. It was another thing Seth's girlfriend had helped me with. It wouldn't be my first choice of what to wear but it was the new me. The new me who might've just gotten me into big trouble. "Stop thinking. Let's get drunk like the old days." I rolled my eyes and he turned me to him. "Behave, Sam, remember we have to play the part of a couple for your plan. So I could totally spank you," he said so deeply it sent chills down my spine.

"Oh you wish," was all I could get out, as I step away to finish getting ready. A short time later the others showed up and it was time to go to the club.

I swear they did it on purpose, and was unsure how they did, but the club was full of people who had just came from the show like us. Therefore, we had to stay in complete character. Eyes were on us, so once we got to our VIP booth Dean pulled me into his lap. He turned my head so our lips met and we gave them a little show. By the time we broke about the others had ordered our drinks and they were on the table. Seth ordered us all a shot and we toasted to the future of The Shield. We only left the table for a little to dance, before returning, and spent most of the night in the safety of the VIP section together. With every drink I seemed to cuddle more into Dean. He also began to place little kisses on my neck, and with each shot his hand went a little higher on my leg. He was at my thigh keeping the beat with his fingers driving me nuts.

"We've been cuddle buddies for so long," he whispered, "Why haven't we ever been anything more?"

"Because you are my friend and you love the ladies too much," I mumbled.

"We could so pull off friends with benefits without the drama. I know it."

"Nah. It would be too weird."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've wondered what I can do. We are two adults who are incredibly hot. I think we should try."

"I think you're silly. You're just horny and me being on your lap isn't helping."

"Nah."

"Yea. You only want me because you're desperate, drunk, and I'm right here. I mean with a snap of your pants button, a turn and a pull we could be fucking right now."

"Please don't" Seth got out before losing it in laughter, "I don't need to see that." We both were so lost in the drunk conversation we forgot we weren't alone.

"Tell me I'm wrong though?" I asked, "Dean, I give you permission to find a ring rat if you need one. Just please don't bring her or them back to the room. That would be weird."

"Ugh. I don't want them, but if I have to I'll take them. We are supposed to be faking this couple thing. But I guess if I'm a fucking bad guy I can get away with screwing around. I gotta take a piss I'll be right back."

He slid me off his lap and then went to find the bathroom.

"I semi agree with him," Roman stated as I watched a frustrated Dean walk away, "I think you guys could handle friend's with benefits, but I know you want more than that. However, you two have such sexual frustration going on, I think you should act on it."

"Sure, whatever you say Reigns. We're just friends."

"Want to make a bet. I guarantee you two things will be happening. I'm not sure how quickly it will, but it's going to happen. He will succeed in seducing you. And he may not admit it or not, but you are going make him fall and finally believe in love."

I just started cracking up.

"What have you been drinking tonight? Because that's crazy. Me and Dean are just friends. See, he's already found his targets for tonight." I looked at him talking to some blonde who was definitely his type.

"You want to put money on it."

I reached for my purse. It was pretty empty at the moment because the guys and fans had been buying me drinks all night.

"You're on. You want in Rollins."

"And miss out making some cash when Roman proves you and Dean wrong. I'm so in."

We decided on the terms, and realized Dean was still missing. Then we saw a text he was heading out. It shouldn't have bugged me as much as it did being I told him to go, but it did. The guys helped me back to the hotel and to my empty room. I told them good night and headed to bed. They were both crazy. They didn't know Dean as well as I did. We might be a team, but we differently had different options on things. And thinking Dean would ever love me more than a friend, they were crazy. But they already showed that recruiting me. But at least after drinking I felt better. I quickly changed, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
